


A Visit

by MCEWEN



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Elara - Freeform, Gen, Isturon, Vallindra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCEWEN/pseuds/MCEWEN
Summary: Isturon visits his daughter, Vallindra.





	A Visit

“Have a seat. Would you like some tea?”

Isturon nodded after seeing the tea had already been made. It sat out on the sitting room table. There couldn’t have been any way she could have known he was coming, so he chalked it up to good timing. “I’d love some,” he said as he did what was asked and took a seat.

He looked around as she poured a cup for him. There was no sign a baby lived here, nor was there any sign of the baby. If he was being honest, he’d admit he came more to see Elara than he did to see Vallindra.

Still, if she got word that he took Hethurin and Vaildor for a night in the city, and gave tickets to her four sisters for other nights, chances are she would raise a fuss. It was best to get out of the way now. He placed the tickets on the table as she placed the tea in front of him.

She raised a brow. “What’s this?”

“Tickets for a play in Silvermoon. I thought you and Xanaroth would appreciate a night off. It’s one I’ve seen already and can say it’s very good. I’m more than willing to babysit while you go.”

She picked up the tickets to look at them. “Good seats and I should be free that day, but I do have to ask, why?”

He took a quick sip of the tea. He was expecting this question from her. “There are two reasons. The first one is Elara. Of all my grandchildren, she’s the one I get to spend the least time with. I would love the chance to spend an evening with her.”

She raised a brow again. “All she does is burp, spit up, drool, cry, and shit.”

“You did that when you were her age.”

She twitched an ear. “What’s the second reason?”

“I’ve been spending time with a lady friend, and I’ve invited her children to the next play. I don’t think they’ve been to one before. To keep things even, I’ve also invited Vaildor and Hethurin. I think it would be a little too much to invite all of my children at once, so I thought I could offer tickets and free babysitting for another night.”

She looked at him and said blankly, “Hethurin doesn’t want to be in the same room as me.”

“He didn’t say that, but I assume that could be a problem.”

She nodded. “I would assume the same. I’m guessing it’ll be a different night than my sisters? I won’t have to sit next to Lani, will I?”

“It’ll be a different night. I’m not sure I’m up for watching four babies at once without help. Also, I’ll probably be going with Esladra. I don’t think she’s seeing anyone yet.”

Vallindra shook her head. “She’s not. What about Aranae?”

“I’m writing to her. I’ll buy tickets for her when she next visits.”

“The lady friend is Terellion’s mother, right?” She sipped her tea.

“Yes, but we’re not more than friends.”

“Yet.”

“Well, no, not yet, and I’m not sure she’s ready for more or wants more.”

“I see.”

He’d probably already said too much. Vallindra had a history of reporting to her mother. Before she could ask any more questions, he asked his own. “Where is Elara now?”

Vallindra looked around and shrugged. “I don’t hear her, so she’s probably napping. Xanaroth watches her at this time. I’m usually back out by this time to work on ley lines. There are some minor ones in the area that make small shifts occasionally, and I like to keep an eye on them.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to keep you. Do you mind if I go look for her and Xanaroth?”

“They might be in her room.” She nodded towards a door as she raised and reached for her cloak. She started a teleport spell as soon as the cloak was wrapped around her shoulders and disappeared before Isturon could say goodbye.


End file.
